iSay Goodbye
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: "Sam, listen! It's important" Carly screamed as I continued eating away at the perfectly cooked steak on my plate. "Freddie's leaving!" she said and my eyes turned to hers in a flash as the meat fell out of my mouth. Freddie's...leaving? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

Emma; Heeeelo(: So this is my new story called, iSay Goodbye, so please enjoy! and always remember...

_I do not own iCarly, no matter how much I want to._

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't hold it back. Laughter spat out of me as I clutched hold of my sides trying to ease the pain. I had tried to not laugh, but looking at a face as red as his was too tempting for my lips to hold.

I could feel the glare that those big brown eyes were sending my way, but I still couldn't hold back my giggling.

Freddie Benson had fallen for yet another one of my many schemes against him. Why you ask? Because there's nothing more amusing than seeing his face turn to a tomato in a matter of seconds.

By this point, every single student of Ridgeway had gathered and was in fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Puckett!" He yelled as he made his way over to me, his face still burning with humiliation and steaming with rage.

"Just keep walking, Freddo" I smirked but he still stayed. I really hated it when he fought back.

_Don't lie. You love it._

Stay out of this, stupid conscious. **(A/n: Forgive me if I spelt it wrong)**

"Look, puckett! I'm not gonna stand for this anymore!" he yelled and once again my smirk spread across my face.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow while my smirk grew more and more.

"Yeah and if you-" by the time he could finish his sentence I wrestled him to the ground and pinned him there. I stood up and laughed.

"Then lie down for it" I looked down once again before walking away out the doors of Ridgeway.

_You're totaly in love with him._

Shut up!

**Freddie's POV**

I don't get why she's so mean to me all the time. I mean, we're supposed to be friends.

We even shared our first kiss together!

Damn it, why am I always thinking about that?

Anyway, I got up from the ground and brushed off the dust. I sighed and headed off in the direction of the doors.

_I keep running away, even from the good things-_

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"Hi, sweetie. Listen we need to talk, come home now." I heard the loving, yet terrifying, voice of my mother. Before I could answer she hung up and left me with no other choice.

So much for going to the groovie smoothie!

**15 minutes later.**

"Hey mom, I'm-" I walked through the front door and saw something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dad?" I yelled.

Emma: Hey(: Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter but I really wanted to get this uploaded!(: Anyway, please review and always...ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS... ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Emma: Here's chapter 2, please enjoy!(:

_Ha! You think I own iCarly? _;P

**Freddie's POV**

"D-Dad?" I yelled as I saw the brown eyes that I had missed so much.

"I'm home" he smiled as I ran into his arms. My father, the man I hadn't seen since I was three, was now in my arms.

We broke apart and my eyes darted to my mother's whose were full of pain.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, Freddie, we need to talk. It's about something that happened a long time ago." she spoke with words of pain as she took a seat next to my father. I took the opposite chair and waited for them to speak.

"You see, when your father and I broke up we made a deal with eachother a-about you." she searched my eyes and a single tear ran down her face.

"What was the deal?" I asked, my interest raising 100%.

"W-We decided that I would raise you until you reached the age of 17, then your father would get you over in New York."

I stood up with shock, "What?"

My father tried to calm me down but I still stood.

"I'm not just going to leave here to live in some new city with a man who I haven't seen in 14 years!" I screamed. I ran to the door and slammed it shut behind me.

No way I was moving. No way in hell.

One thing was certain though, this was some serious chiz.

**Normal POV (The next day)**

"What?" an upset and angry Carly Shay yelled down the phone, "They can't make you do that!"

"Yeah, but he is my father...so maybe I should-"

"No, don't even think about moving! I mean, y-you can't" She was shouting so loud Freddie could probably here him from his apartment across the hall.

"I don't know. I mean yeah it was wrong for them to agree on this...and to begin with who makes a deal like that? I mean, my mom ought to know that when I was 17 I wouldn't want to leave!" he protested from the other end of the phone.

"Don't tell me theres a but coming" she pleaded. There was a few seconds of silence.

"But, he is my father. He must've waited so long for me to move with him." he explained.

"So you're going to move?" she asked, hoping for a no.

"I think I have to" he spoke, through pain.

"B-But what about me and Sam? What about iCarly? Are you just going to leave all that behind?" she protested trying with all my power to make him stay.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find another technical producer! And I can always text you."

"And Sam?"

"What about her?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to keep in touch with her too?" she asked, curious as to what his reply would be.

"Why? So she can continue to harass me through texts? No thanks" he replied.

"Oh Okay. I just thought that you two had a better friendship now"

"I thought so too, but she obviously doesn't agree. Anyway I gotta go, talk to you later"

"Wait!-" she tried but he had already hung up.

**Sam's POV**

I opened the door to the Shay apartment and looked around.

"Carls, you home?" I shouted up the stairs. At that moment Spencer came out from his room.

"Hey Sam" he smiled as he headed to the kitchen. I took my rightful place on the couch and looked over at him.

"Hey Spence, Carly here?" I asked and he looked back with a saddned smile.

"She's upstairs, she's still upset about hearing that , well you know" he smiled with sympathy.

"What?" I asked, then his face dropped.

"Freddie didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, sitting up from the couch.

"That-" Carly cut him off as she ran down the stairs.

"Okay, I think that's enough talking. Spencer, go get me a smoothie" she pushed Spencer to the door.

"Okay, but what kind?" he asked but was cut off by Carly slamming the door on his face.

"What goes on?" Sam asked, still curious as to what Spencer was saying.

"Sam, we need to talk" Carly half smiled as she sat down next to me on the chair.

"Okay, but first I need food." I rubbed my stomach and headed over to the kitchen.

As I made my way to the fridge I stopped as caught a glimpse of a freshly cooked steak lying on Carly's table.

"Okay but don't eat that steak, it's for my dinner!" she called, knowing all to well what I would do.

I grabbed out the steak and smiled, "Sorry, it's mine now!"

Carly sighed, "Find you can have it, but we need to talk now"

"After I eat, c'mon it can't be that important" I smiled and began inhaling the meat.

Carly made her way to the table, ""Sam, listen! It's important" Carly screamed as I continued eating away at the perfectly cooked steak on my plate.

"Freddie's leaving!" she said and my eyes turned to hers in a flash as the meat fell out of my mouth.

_Freddie's...leaving?_

"W-What?" I stuttered as I stood up in shock.

"Yes, and we need to find a way to stop-" she stopped after she caught a glimpse of my face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I need to go" I said as I ran for the door.

"But Sam! We need to-" was all I heard before I slammed my way out the door.

**Carly's POV**

_What was all that about?_

I heard the door open back up and so my hope rose but I turned around to only find Spencer.

"Hey, I got you a smoothie" he said holding two cups in his hand.

"I'm not in the mood for one!" I shouted as I ran for my room. I didn't mean to shout, I was just angry that it wasn't Sam.

**Normal POV**

Spencer stood in shock at his little sisters actions.

He looked down at the smoothies.

"So, can I have your smoothie?" he yelled up the stairs.

"Yes" she called.

**Sam's POV**

Why did I react that way?

_You know why. Unless you don't...then you're stupid._

Stop bothering me, I'm trying to think!

_Stupid girl, I am your thoughts._

Okay then, I'm just not gonna think.

_Good luck with that. Just listen to me for once, you LOVE him. Tell him before it's too late!_

Okay one, I do not Love him and two, even if I told him that lie it wouldn't stop him from leaving!

_You never know._

Shut up.

I was walking down the stairs of the bushwell plaza and I was about to walk down the last flight of stairs when I heard an all too familiar voice at the bottom. I hid behind the wall and pressed my ear against it.

"Look, Dad. I've decided to go with you" he stated and after that I heard nothing but excitment erupt from Freddie's dad's mouth. He sounds like a nub. I laughed, like father like son. My laughing stopped and I began to feel upset. There was a pain ringing from my chest.

What's this pain?

_It's called heartbreak, my dear._

Heartbreak?

I moaned but it was loud enough for them to hear. I take it Freddie knew the sound of my moaning, "Sam?" was all I heard after that.

I made my way out from the wall and pretended I was just walking down the stairs and, you know, not stalking him.

I walked down the remainder of the stairs and reached him and his father.

**Normal POV**

"What goes on, Freddork?" she half smiled as she looked at him and his dad.

"Don't speak to my son that way!" his nubby father spoke.

"It's okay, dad. She my friend" he smiled but then his gaze jumped from Sam to his father again, "Well, sorta"

Sam laughed but then remembered what was happening.

"So... I hear you're moving" she said and it turned awkward, fast.

"Well, yeah. I was going to text you later and tell you but I guess Carly beat me to the punch." he half smiled with an awkward look, sensing Sam was angry he didn't tell her.

"Well, I mean it's fine with me. Perfect acctually. Maybe now we'll find a decent looking techy producer, unlike yourself." she smiled and Freddie glared with an angry face.

"Anyway I need to go." Sam stated and walked out the doors of bushwell.

"She seems...pleasant?" his dad laughed.

"Well, you know, it's Sam. Not another person like her on the planet." he laughed too.

"But it seems to me like theres something going on between you two. Do you possibly, you know, have feelings for her?" he smiled, knowing all to well he did.

"O-Of course not! I mean it's Sam Puckett we're talking about! We're just friends, and sometimes we're not even that! She's always pushing me down, I could never like her!" he protested.

"You know, never is a strong word. Do you know, 'hate' can leave to love very easily, and very fast." he hinted as he walked up the stairs.

Freddie looked back out the door of where Sam had disappeared, "_Is it that obvious that I like her?" _he thought, but shrugged it off and followed his dad upstairs.

Emma: Did you enjoy? It was much longer, wasn't it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma: Sorry for the long wait but here it is! (Sorry for shortness and it was kinda rushed because I wanted to get it up)...Finally! And guess what? That's right you guessed it...ONLY 5 DAYS :D ;P

**Normal POV**

That night, at iCarly rehearsals, it was _very _awkward. For most of the time they just sat on bean bags staring at eachother, waiting for someone else to speak, but none did.

Until...

"Let's stop rehearsing for a minute, we need to talk" Carly stated and Sam and Freddie both shared a look.

"You call that rehearsing?" Sam laughed, Freddie joined and they looked at eachother for a split second, and then it went back to awkward.

"Stop it, seriously! Am I the only one freaking out about this?" Carly asked, and once again Sam and Freddie shared a split second glance.

"There's nothing to freak out about, Carly! I'm moving, and that's all there is to it. What do I have to stay here for anyway?" he questioned, eyeing both Carly and Sam.

"iCarly, school, your mom, your friends" Carly listed.

"It's not like we're going to be doing iCarly forever anyway, and I'll still visit my mom a lot. I'll move to a new school and I'll still keep in touch with my friends" he smiled although inside he was dying.

"But-"

"Carly, I've already decided and nothing is going to change my mind," He took a slight glance at Sam before finishing with, "I think."

Before Carly could answer he got up and left, without another word.

After he was gone, the two friends sat in silence. Eyeing the door to see if he was coming back, but he never did.

Carly then realized something and turned to her best friend, "You're being very quiet."

Sam didn't say a thing, but instead froze with her eyes glued to the floor.

"Seriously, what's up?" she insisted.

Sam's eyes searched the room for anything but Carly.

"Sam!" she screamed.

"It's nothing" she almost whispered.

"C'mon, I'm your best friend. There's nothing you can't tell me"

Sam eyes met with hers at last, "Really?"

"Really" she smiled and moved her beanbag closer towards Sam.

"Promise not to freak?" she hesitated.

"Just tell me"

"Fine." Sam paused and waited for something to interupt her, but her luck failed her.

"I kinda...you know, maybe possibly have-"

"Spit it out!" she cried.

"I-have-feelings-for-Freddie" Sam spat out at high speed.

"What?" Carly swore she must've heard her wrong.

"I- like Freddie" she said, slower.

Carly's eyes popped out of her sockets and her mouth dropped to the floor.

She stood up in shock, "You like Freddie?"

Sam waited for a couple of seconds, "Yup" she nodded.

She waited for Carly to say something, but it was silent.

That is until a huge smile streched across Carly's face.

"OMG, this is awesome!" she yelled, but stopped after she realized.

Sam looked with eyes showing nothing but shock.

"I mean...G-good for you?" she smiled to hide her breakout.

"It's not good. He's leaving!" Sam reminded her.

"Oh yeah...but you're going to tell him before he goes, right?" she asked but Sam shook her head.

"I can't! Not only will he reject me, but he'll leave, forever" her tone saddned as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"If you never tell him you'll never know how he truly feels" Carly stated but Sam wasn't convinced.

"I already know how he feels. He'll never go out with me"

"Never is a strong word" she argued.

"So is Goodbye" she made her point as the door slammed behind her.

Carly sighed as she sat back down on the beanbag.

_There had to be something she could do._

* * *

><p>Emma: Review, Review, Review :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma: Now, First things first: I'M SORRY *pouts* I know it's been awhile since I updated BUT I had a good reason...Okay, maybe I don't and I was just too lasy...BUT I'll make it up to you! I'm going to write two chapters for you in the next two days! :) Although I have to point out, I'm back at school with prelims and exams around the corner so I won't be able to update AS MUCH, so please forgive me :)

On with the story! ~

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly(:_

**Normal POV**

After what happened, Sam left to go home as Carly thought about everything. _Sam liked Freddie. _

There was only one thing she could do.

She knocked and knocked at Freddie's door until he finally opened.

"Oh Hey, what-" he started but she pulled him out and dragged him into her apartment. His eyes were full of surprise. She closed over the door and locked it.

"What is the matter with you?" he yelled as he straightened his clothes.

"Look, we need to talk" she looked concerned and they both took a seat on the couch.

"If this is about me moving then-" he started but Carly shussed him.

"Look, it's about Sam" and with those words Freddie's eyes grew confused.

"What about her?" he asked, with a slight flash of having to leave her entering his mind. The last couple of days he was thinking about Sam, and how he was never going to get a chance or work up the courage to tell her how he felt before he left, forever.

"How do you feel about her?" she asked as his eyes opened wide.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, knowing all to well what she had meant.

"Do you, you know, have feelings for her?" she asked once again, staring him down for an answer.

His eyes darted to the side, unable to answer. Not because he didn't know the answer, but because he was too scared to admit it. He had been running away for so long and now he was face to face with the very thing he was avoiding. He had nowhere to run now. When she last asked a question, very similar to this, it was luckily interupted by Spencer and his banjo. He looked to the door, hoping Spencer would run through any minute and give him an escape route. The more he looked and waited, the more he realized that he was on his own.

He looked back at Carly and her eyes that pleaded for an answer. _Why would she ask me something like this, now?_

He sighed and looked down, knowing that he would have to answer sooner or later.

"Freddie!" Carly snapped him back, and he jumped.

"Answer me! Do you like-" she was cut off with the slight sound of Freddie's whisper.

"Yes"

After that, silence flooded the room.

Freddie didn't dare to look at Carly, but only after finally taking a glimpse at her face did he see the huge smile spread across it.

"Am I missing something?" he asked and her smile tried to fade, but it couldn't.

"Nothing" she got up and headed to the kitchen, smirking as she walked past him.

He got up and followed her, "Seriously, what is it?" he asked, his voice getting more serious by the second.

Carly just stared at him with a smirk.

"Carly!" he demanded her.

"Okay" she cracked, still with her smile, "Sam likes you".

With those words, excitment burst through Freddie. Sam liked him back.

"Really?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. Carly nodded, "I wouldn't lie!"

As soon as his excitment reached maximum, it began to fade as he made a realization.

His face sunk, and Carly didn't miss this.

"What's wrong?" she asked with care running through her words. Freddie just stared at the floor, and floated into his thoughts.

After awhile, he snapped out of it.

"I have to go" he spoke as he quickly rushed to the door. Without another word, he was gone leaving Carly with nothing but a confused brain.

He slammed the door of his apartment shut and ran into his room. He dropped down on his bed and let out a deep sigh.

Sure, finding out about Sam liking him back was happiness to his ears at first but now there was choice he had to make.

A choice between the one he loved with all his heart or the father that had to wait so many years just to see him again.

* * *

><p>Emma: What did you think? Was it worth the wait? :P REVIEW(:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma: Okay here's the next chapter(:

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? You all clearly know I do not own iCarly._

**Sam's POV**

I sighed as I lay in bed with a frown permantely tapped to my face. _Carly knew._ I couldn't help think about Carly, and how she could easily tell Freddie my feelings.

_God, what a baby! Stop sitting here worrying and go talk to him yourself! Tell him how you feel!_

Shut up!

_Do we have to have this conversation again?_

I pressed my head into my pillow, covering my head to make the constant bickering of my mind stop.

_That's not going to help._

I sceamed out at my highest level.

It was only after I snapped back to reality did I hear the constant ringing of the doorbell.

My mom wasn't in, so I groaned as I made my way downstairs and to the front door.

I peeked through the window to see Brown eyes staring back, pleading with hers to open the door.

_Freddie?_

My heart began to beat faster and faster as it crawled out of my chest.

I slowly opened the door. He smiled and I gestured for him to walk inside. As he did so a realization suddenly burst through my brain.

_Carly had told him._

He shut the door behind him and we both walked further into the room.

"Why'd you come here?" she asked, trying to force a smile but it never came out.

"Is it true?" he whispered loudly enough for me to hear.

After awhile, I nodded. I knew what he was asking.

"If you came here to tell me that you hate me, or that we're 'just friends' I'm not interested so you can leave" I demanded. He stood in silence, unable to talk.

"Look, Sam, listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once" he clearly noted. I didn't say a word and waited for him to continue.

_This is it! He likes you back, I bet you!_

Shut up! There's no way he could ever like me back! Stop giving me false hope!

I snapped back and waited for him to speak up again.

But he just stood there, in silence.

I was about to talk, when he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, closing the gap between our lips.

After eight seconds we pulled apart.

I guess actions do speak louder than words.

_I knew it!_

Shut up!

"I like you" he stated, still with his arms placed on my waist, and mine clutching onto his shoulders.

"Since when?" I asked, with a slight smile that I couldn't hold back.

"I always have" he smirked.

* * *

><p>Emma: Sorry for the shortness of a chapter! I will update soon! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. But I might not get to upload it until thursday. If it's not up by Thursday then you can assume that I'm dead! :P Review! (:<p> 


End file.
